The Earth Princess' Secret: Terra's Story
by DannigirlSOS
Summary: Don't wanna give away too much. plus I don't have the whole story written yet, so I can't really make a summary. The story of Prince Endymion's parents. Takes place in early Silver Millennium
1. Prologue

AN: Hello again! Hey, guess what? This is my first fanfic that I am posting chapter by chapter. All my other stories were previously written before I got the internet, so I was able to post the whole thing, but now I will be keeping you in suspense!!! *laughs maniacally* Anyway, PLEEZ read and review and give suggestions!!!! I wanna know how I'm doin'! I mean c'mon guys, 3,126 hits   
and out of that 49 reviews!!!!!!!!! Is it really THAT hard to type, "Hey, I liked it!" or "You suck!" in the box??????? You need to read "The end of the Sailor senshi" by Princess Venus and find out how we feel when ya don't review!!!!! Okay, that said, I hope you enjoy! (and if ya do PLEASE TELL ME!!!)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or related characters, but I do own Princess/Queen Terra, Prince/King Damion and Jarott.   
  
Prologue- The Princess, the Prince and the Rogue   
  
It was a lovely spring morning in the palace of the Golden Kingdom, and in the gardens a peaceful river flowed. The waves gently stroked the land, weaving and bending until they stopped at a small pool surrounded by a one foot high brick wall. Tiger Lilies, Orchids, Mums, Daffodils, Lilacs and other exotic flowers grew strong and colorful, but the most beautiful flower of all was sitting on the bricks, slowly stirring her hand around in the water.  
  
She was the pride and joy of all the Earth and had admirers from far and wide; Princess Terra, heir to the throne of the Golden Kingdom. It was said that Mother Earth herself had given Terra her beauty. A cascade of silky dark brown hair with natural light brown highlights fell to just below her shoulders; waving and curling around her features. She wore a halter topped red dress accented with glittery silver and black wisps, and it made a lovely contrast to her saphirre blue eyes which were set in a gentle face with a peaches and cream   
complextion. Her outer beauty could only be matched by the kindness and love that radiated within her.   
  
She was caring and friendly and forever curious about anything and everything. One look from her big blue eyes or one flash of her cheerful smile could melt even the thickest heart of ice. She was the picture of innocence and perfection, or so it seemed.   
  
She loved her kingdom, her palace and her family, but being driven by the forces of nature caused a strong desire to be free. She knew one day it would be her destiny to take her mother's place and rule Earth, and she was glad to accept that honor, but for now she wanted no responsibility; to be able to run through the forest with the deer or lie peacefully in a field while rabbits scurried around and crickets chirruped and   
hopped about. She looked at her reflection in the water and sighed. "Someday," she tought, "someday."   
  
  
  
Not very far away, a tall, broad figure was on a cliff. It was Damion, Prince of the Tanzanitian Kingdom. He stood proudly, clad in a black jumpsuit and silver armor. His sword hung at his side; a sparkling tanzanite stone embedded in its hilt. A black cape with red lining was attached to shoulder plates and flowed freely to the ground. His greyish-brown eyes surveying his kingdom; which next to the Golden Kingdom, was the largest and most properous place on Earth, and from here you could clearly see both cities and the activities going on within them.   
  
A gust of wind blew around his muscular body and through his golden blonde hair. He let his eyelids drop, soaking in the relaxing coolness of the breeze, and creating a rather handsome picture.   
  
Although he adamantly insisted on doing things presicely by the rules, he often came to this spot towatch Tanzanite city and its people, letting his mind run loose and planning what improvements he could make when he became king. He was known to be the strongest person in the surrounding area, and being extremely well built for the age of 17, not many people could deny it. His real strength, though, was in his heart. He was a gentle soul and was always helping others. He had very few enemies, and was greatly loved by the children of his kingdom. He was proud that so many of the youngsters looked up to him, and took his job of "role model" seriously. He often had children come up and tell him that they wanted to be just like him: strong, handsome noble and friendly, but he never let this go to his head, and simply turned beet red and smiled whenever someone approached him in this manner.   
  
Needless to say, he was admired by many of the women of the kingdom as well, but instead of flirting with the ladies, most of his spare time was spent visiting the children that he loved so dearly. This thought struck him, and he remembered that he had promised one of his "little buddies" who was sick, that he would visit, and began down the trail that led back to his kingdom.   
  
  
  
Not 5 minutes after Prince Damion had gone, a stranger walked onto the very same cliff. He was a wanderer, and he had finally stumbled upon the great Golden Kingdom he had been looking for since he had heard of the beauty that lived there. His friends had discouraged him, telling him that a traveller like him would ever have a chance with the Princess of the entire Earth. He had heard many excuses, "You honestly think a sophisticated girl like that, a PRINCESS no less, would be interested in an arrogant, free-sprited kid like you, Jarott?", "Even if you COULD get her, you really think you could handle the pressures of ruling the world! Haha! I can   
just see that! Jarott King of the Earth! Hahahahahahaha! No way Pal, you'd be better off with someone from around here, like Rikaru. I happen to think you two would make a perfect fit.", "Jarott don't be an idiot! That girl's got to have, like, a MILLION suitors, and they're all princes and lords and dukes and whatnot. That's something you'll NEVER be!"   
  
Of course, hearing this only hightened his determination. True, he did have all the girls back home swooning over him left and right, so why would his desrire reach so far form home? Some of the girls were quite nice. Actually, if it wasn't for the princess, he probably would have chosen Rikaru, but ever since he had   
turned 8 and heard tales of the lovely Princess Terra, she was the only one he had thought about, even though he had never met her, and he had convinced himself that with his wit, upbeat personality, and not to mention, midnight black hair, blazing emerald green eyes and boyish charms, he could win her over for sure. Now he was 20 and it was time to test his theory, but one thing did echo in the back of his mind: His dream had always been to explore space, how would he do that if he was stuck here on earth as king?   
  



	2. Jarott and Cody

Chapter 1- Jarott and Cody  
  
"YO, DUDE!" a young man stumbled out of the bushes behind Jarott; his dirty blonde hair entwined with small leaves and twigs and his blue eyes glaring at his best friend. "Did ya even notice that ya lost me about, oh, 2 MILES BACK?!?!?!"   
  
Silence...  
  
He began pulling the debris out of his hair and clothing as he waved his hand in front of Jarott's unexpressionate face, "HELLO? JARE??? Earth to Jarott!"  
  
Jarott snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Oh, Cody, I was wondering where you had gotten to," he reached a hand behind his head.  
  
"YOU RAN OFF AND LEFT M- Oh, Wow," Cody stopped as his eyes beheld the suddenly visible sight from the cliff. He now understood why Jarott had been so spacey. The sun was just beginning to set, causing the Golden Palace to shine with even more radiance than usual and the Tanzanitian Palace to glow a brilliant burnt orange-like color, and of course, the burning orange ball sinking under the horizon right between the two kingdoms completed the perfect picture. Cody was beginning to believe following Jarott halfway across the Earth on a wild goose chase might just be worth it. Surely in a place that looked like this there would be more than ONE pretty girl...  
  
"Yeah, I know it's beautiful isn't? Come on let's get a closer look!" Jarott grabbed Cody's arm and began running down the path to the kingdoms.  
  
"What's your hurry?" Cody asked as he was dragged along by his now nearly detached arm.  
  
"I've waited for so long, and now we're here! I wanna set this plan in action ASAP!"  
  
"Wow, a plan?" Cody said sarcastically, "You mean you actually thought this out for once?"   
  
"Uh huh," Jarott smirked.  
  
"So what IS the plan?"  
  
"Sweep the princess off her feet!"   
  
"THAT'S the plan? That's ALL you came up with?!"  
  
"Uh-huh, good one, ne?" Jarott said proudly.  
  
"Figures," Cody groaned as they continued on down the path.  
  
  
  
Jarott and Cody entered the golden kingdom as shops were begining to close and people were hurrying to get home to their families.   
  
Jarott looked around obviously deep in thought. "What to do first, what to do first," he said.  
  
Cody sighed. Sometimes he believed his friend was too zealous for his own good. "Look Jare, it's too late to try to do whatever it is you're concocting in that neverending mind of yours. Why don't we just find someplace to stay for the night huh? You'll think better in the morning, and we're going to ave to do A LOT of that, cause that lovely little plan of yours is gonna need just a few alterations, bud."  
  
"Hmmm," even though he had really wanted to learn his way around the kingdom first, he could see the logic in his friend's suggestion. "I suppose you're right. Look, there's an inn over there. You brought money right?" He began wlaking towards the building.  
  
"ME? Why should I have to pay? This whole thing was your idea!"  
  
Jarott didn't hear. Well, actually, chances were he was just ignoring him. Another groan came from Cody, "The things I do for that guy...."  
  
The two friends got a reasonably cheap room and settled in for the night.  
Jarott, as usual, dreaming of his beloved Terra. Cody plotting how on Earth he was going to help his best friend on this new adventure. Why is that he must always be the mastermind? Ah, well Jarott's tunnel vision and simple, focused, honest personality is what Cody had always admired.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey whatya think? Kinda short, but it gets better!  
PLEEZ R+R if ya don't I'm just gonna assume you don't like it and abandon the whole thing, cause I CAN spend my time doing something else, but I don't mind writing if you want me too and you'll get some enjoyment out of it! So R+R or E-mail me dannigirlsos@yahoo.com SUGGESTIONS VERY WELCOME!!  
  
till next time,  
  
DannigirlSOS ;)  



	3. Terra and Damion

This next Chapter is dedicated to the two, and only two, ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL people who reviewed the story, seeing as how no one else seems to want to know what happens!!!!!! PLEASE PPL!! R+R OR E-mail! Dannigirlsos@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 2- Terra and Damion  
  
"Ah, princess, I thought I'd find you here," Prince Damion walked in to the Golden Palace Gardens early in the morning.  
  
"When am I ever anywhere else?" The princess smiled sweetly form her typical position sitting near the pond waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
Damion walked over and sat down beside her, "Never I suppose," he chuckled, "What is it with you and this place anyway?"  
  
"Oh, can't you feel it? It's in the flowers, in the water, even in the air!" She said passionately, "There's life all around! Unlike in those palace halls," she glared at the door leading back into the arched hallways.  
  
"You're so full of energy and excitement, Terra, now if you'd only put that passion into being a princess...." he said as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, leaving those sparkling midnight blue eyes to turn and look at him somewhat rebelliously.   
  
She positioned her body to lean back onto the strong, familiar figure of Damion and said under her breath, "Never mind, You're so bent on doing things the way they are supposed to be done, I wouldn't expect you to understand..."  
  
They sat in silence seeing the sunrise together, as they had done many times before in their 16 years of knowing each other.   
  
"Why can't anyone understand?" Terra thought as she watched the great orange globe push away the curtian of night, "Am I the only one who feels this way? All I've ever wanted is to see what's out there, beyond that horizon, past our kingdom and all the other kingdoms. I know there's more to see, more beauty and wonder. As Princess of Earth, I am one with it, and I can feel there's more to life than rules and regulations, than committee meetings and being ever formal and proper, but also as princess my parents have forbidden me to leave the safety of the Golden and Tanzantian palace walls. Why, just once can't someone feel the same, to know what it's like to want to explore?"  
  
  
  
"They make such a cute couple don't they?" The Queen of Earth said to the Queen of the Tanzanitian Kingdom, as they watched the Prince and the Princess from a window in the hallway above the gardens.  
  
"Yes, they truly do. it's great that we can finally unite our two kingdoms. They've been side by side for as long as I can remember, but the generations simply haven't worked out, until now."  
  
"It's so perfect, they're the same age, both wonderful people with kind hearts and good motives, and they compliment each other perfectly."  
  
"So we shall make the announcement today?"  
  
"Yes, I belive we should."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
The two proud mothers watched the sunrise, completely unaware of just how much their plan to introduce their children when they were first born and have them grow up to love each other would backfire.  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Jarott rather rudely aroused Cody from his peaceful sleep by smacking him in the head with a pillow.  
  
Cody sat up and looked outside, "What the hell do you mean 'wake up?' It's not even DAWN yet! Go back to sleep!" he plummeted back down into the sheets and shut his eyes.  
  
"Get your lazy ass out of bed! We've got work to do!!"  
  
"Look, if you're really serious about getting to the princess," he sat up again.  
  
Jarott glared.  
  
Cody raised his hands defensively, "Which I know you ARE, the first thing we're gonna need to do is find someone who knows thier way around the palace."  
  
"Huh?" Jarott stared blankly at his friend.  
  
"It's not like Princess Terry-"  
  
"Terra," Jarott corrected.  
  
"TERRA," he growled in that there-are-you-happy-now tone, "is going to walk around the streets going 'hey! Princess up for grabs!' You're gonna need to get into the palace to see her, and chances are we're gonna have to sneak in in order to do that."  
  
"Oh.... well then let's get to it!!" He tried once again to pull his friend from the warmth of the bed.  
  
"No one's going to be up yet, dipshit! NORMAL people tend to wake up AFTER it's light outside!" He fell back into his pillow and simply refused to budge again until it was at least 8 o clock.  
  
Jarott scowled at his non-motivated friend and went outside to watch the sunrise and the beauty it cast onto the Golden Palace. As the first light of dawn began to shine it's rays Jarott saw a face in the window across the street that looked very familiar, "What's Rikaru doing here?" he thought.  
  
  
  
  
Hahaha THERE chapter 2. complete!!! Getting better isn't it?   
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!!!!!!!!!!! I'm posting these for your entertainment, and if you like them I want to know to continue and if you don't then tell me why so I can fix it!!! PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Till next time,  
  
DannigirlSOS  



	4. Kikari

Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne!! For any of you that may have actually checked   
back to see if anything had been added to this story(which I'm sure all of   
you who read the first part(s) did! *rolls eyes*) GOMEN NE!! My muse seems   
to have taken a slight vacation, and technically, I think is still there, but   
I'm gonna give this a shot anyway, so sorry if it isn't my usual quality...  
  
D/c: Do I really have to say this again? I think you get the point by now...  
Sailor Moon characters and ideas=not mine; all other things=mine.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3- Kikari  
  
Jarott went over and tapped on the window "Hey there!"  
  
The girl's brown eyes turned to the figure standing outside. She opened the   
window. "Ummmm can I help you sir?" she said pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Rikaru, it's me! Jarrot!"  
  
"Rikaru?" She stared blankly for a moment, "OH! You must know my cousin," she  
smiled brightly and giggled.  
  
"Cousin?" Jarrott scrunched his face in confusion.  
  
"Yes, 'Rikaru' is my cousin's name," She explained leaning out the window   
slightly, "People always said we looked alike, but I never thought anyone   
would actually mistake me for her!"  
  
"Oh," Jarott replied, "Well it's nice to meet you, uh.."  
  
"Kikari," she smiled.  
  
"Kikari. Well, I'm sorry for intruding. I-"  
  
He was interrupted by Kikari's mother calling, "Honey! What are you doing?"   
She walked over to the window and noticed Jarott, "WHO IS THIS?!"  
  
"Ummm," Kikari stuttered.  
  
"Uh, good morning Ma'am, I'm very sorry. I saw your daughter in the   
window; the inn I'm staying in is right across the street there," he pointed, "And you see, I'm a friend of your niece's and thought that Kikari here was Rikaru instead." Jarott had a way of somehow being able to sound intelligent when he was actually just nervous and rambling...  
  
Kikari nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Oh, well then! Any friend of Rikaru's is welcome here!" The woman's disposition instantly changed, "Why don't you come in and have some breakfast?"  
  
Jarott brightened up quite a bit and now noticed the delicious aroma drifting out of the window, "That sounds great! Are you sure you don't mind?"   
  
"No, not at all!" She smiled brightly, "And you can call me Mrs. Nomara"  
  
Jarott nodded, "Would mind terribly if I went to get my friend as well? Mrs. Nomara?"  
  
"Go right ahead dear!"  
  
"Thank you very much!" He went back to the inn to try once again to rouse Cody from his sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikari giggled, "Mother, not that I mind, but why are you being so nice to a total stranger?"  
  
"Well, honey, if he's a friend of Rikaru's he can't be THAT bad. Besides, he seems like a nice, handsome young man...." she winked at her daughter and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Kikari scolded.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Cody, come on! Time to get up!" Jarott called from the doorway.  
  
"NO!!! What did I tell you! Nothing can make me get out of this bed before it is totally light outside!" He argued defiantly.  
  
"Not even a home cooked breakfast?" he smirked.  
  
Cody immediately sat up. It had been a good year or so since they had started this trek and he hadn't had a home cooked meal since then, "Alright," he gave in getting dressed, "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The two came to the door and knocked. The house was rather nice. It showed that the family was high in rank, but still had a homely feel to it. Certainly somewhere they wouldn't mind staying for awhile...  
  
"Come on in Jarott," Kikari answered the door as her mother set two extra places at the table.  
  
Cody was taken aback by the girl who answered the door, he stared blankly at the long brown hair that came down to her mid back in gentle waves and deep brown eyes that anyone could easily get lost in. He noticed the resemblence to Rikaru immediately and tried to remember if she ever looked as beautiful. It seemed to him that this girl had more of a light around her, a friendliness and radience that he had never seen.  
  
Noticing the way he stared, she flushed slightly for a moment and giggled, "Are you going to join us or not?"  
  
Cody turned bright red, "Uhh yeah, sorry," he chuckled and stepped inside.  
  
As the three entered the kitchen, Jarott performed the introductions, "Cody, this is Kikari and Mrs. Nomara, Rikaru's Aunt and cousin."  
  
"I can certianly see the resemblence."  
  
Kikari giggled and Mrs. Nomara smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Nomara and Kikari, My best friend Cody."  
  
"Please to meet you," They said  
  
"Likewise," Cody responded.  
  
"Now let's eat!" Mrs. Nomara suggested bringing out the food, "I'm sure you're both famished!"  
  
As they breakfasted on perfectly fried eggs, hot pancakes, fresh milk and newly squeezed orange juice, small talk began.  
  
"So why have you come all this way? If you know my cousin, then that must mean you live in Eiona, goodness knows how many miles away!"  
  
Jarott nodded, "As I know plenty of others probably have, I have come to try and win Princess Terra's heart."   
  
Kikari smirked, "That's not going to be easy you know. As you said, you have many others against you. Including Prince Damion of the Tanzanitian Kingdom."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're THAT sure of yourself?" Mrs. Nomara laughed.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, I deserve as much of a chance as anyone!" he argued.  
  
"You see what I have to put up with every day?!" Cody commented.  
  
Kikari giggled, "And what about you Cody, why are you here? I'm sure you're friend didn't just drag you along for no reason!"  
  
"You don't think so huh?" he said sarcasticly, "Well actually I guess I was hoping to-" he looked down and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Jarott's interest was instantly raised. He really did have something else planned too?  
  
"Come on, you can say it," Kikari encouraged.  
  
"Yes do, come on," Jarott added.  
  
"I said I was hoping to maybe find my true love too," He said turning beet red and looking at Kikari.  
  
Kikari sat back and flushed slightly too. Jarott just smirked at the two; Kikari's mother also noticed their reactions and wore the same sly expression.  
  
Deliberately changing the subject to break the awkward moment Jarott asked Kikari, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know someone who knows their way around the palace would you? It would really help to get me to meet the princess."  
  
Kikari smiled, "Well actually, I help out in the Golden Place quite often, I know the place like the back of my hand!"  
  
"REALLY?" Jarott exclaimed.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Mrs. Nomara got up to answer it and returned with some bad news.   
"I wouldn't go making any plans in too much of a hurry. It seems what Kikari said about Prince Damion was true. There's going to be an announcement in the town square this afternoon concerning the two, and from the tone of the messenger's voice, it's nothing bad either."  
  
Jarott slunk into his chair, he finally makes it here, and before he can even try anything, she's taken...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
0.o What is going to be said?? What will Jarott do?? Are his dreams of winning the princess over?? Will Cody and Kikari hook up??? Find out next time!!  
Until then, REVIEW THE DAMN STORY!! I WANNA KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER FOR YOU PEOPLE!!! *breathes heavily* Okay, sorry ^^;; but please do review! It means a lot and will only help make my writing better for you to read!!  
  
and as always, questions, comments, critisims and/or suggestions send to dannigirlsos@yahoo.com!!  
  
  
  



End file.
